Moon Desires
by Mr. Don Scarcely
Summary: A mysterious event has happened in the land of Equestria linked to its dark past, treathing to began a war so big with a mysterious power that the mane six alone would not be able to resolve... unless they find some help of somepony else. Contains OCs.


**Moon Desires**

_Prologue: Mysterious Mysteries._

It was late, but they were not worrying, in fact they were happy about it because that day was a special one.

On the grass, a baby lavender and green dragon was resting and next to him, looking through a telescope, was a purple unicorn looking amazed while watching the sky that night. The dragon was looking directly to the sky too. "There are a lot of stars today, right?"

"Yes, you are right Spike" she answered. The Milky Way was so shinny and beautiful, full of colors and lights with every star flashing, also that they were being reflected on the lake surface "this is so amazing, not every day you can presence a view like this… the feelings, the emotions that the universe projects, you just can't imagine how many incredibly things exist out there and the best part is that we haven't discovered all of them".

The mare couldn't stop talking about the beauty of the cosmos, but the brightest light on that night was coming from the moon.

"Princess Luna must have a very nice landscape every night…" said the dragon while he was falling asleep. Suddenly the unicorn yelled and he jolted, his heart pulse accelerated and shocked he asked "W-what happens Twilight?" the purple mare pushed him to the telescope and made him look through it "Umm… what am supposed to be watching?"

"Look! A shooting star" and there was it, it had a very nice tail of shinning colors giving it an unreal image.

After a few seconds looking at it Twilight sighs and, with the magic of her horn, she started taking away the things of the telescope. The only thing left to go was the dragon himself but he kept watching the sky.

"Come on Spike we got to go" but he didn't notice it, she trotted to him and tried to make him get on her back but he just couldn't stop watching, the mare got angry and said louder "Spike, stop!, we have to go now!"

Tripping with his words he said "Umm Twilight, it's normal that a shooting star take too much time to disappear?"

She answered nonchalantly "of course not Spike, you just can see them for a few seconds until they are gone for sight".

He, without taking away his gaze of the sky, said "Well … I think this is not a normal star then".

"What do you mean with that?" she asked.

"Well I'm just saying, because it looks like is going to hit against the moon." the unicorn stop trotting and quickly turned around to see. The shooting star was not a star, it was a meteorite, and it really was going to hit the moon.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" desperately she started running in circles wondering what she could do while Spike looked at her sleepy.

"Don't worry; the princess would stop it before it crashes…"

An intense bright light came from the moon and the meteorite disappeared, they stayed astonished for a few moments.

When Twilight was about to turn blue she started breathing again to what Spike said "See? No problem, let go back home now, I really miss my bed right now." she accepted without saying a word and they left.

…

She was running, and then she stopped in front of a window and saw it: a giant rock crashed on the surface.

Luna was so shocked. How a rock could just possibly endurance one of her most powerful vanishing spells and even more, crash against her castle. The only thing she was pretty sure off is that the meteorite wasn´t a normal one.

_Chapter_ _1:_ _It Got Colder and Colder…_

The castle doors opened hard and Princess Luna entered running, her diamond slippers were scrapping on the floor producing a noisy squeak that broke the tranquility in which princes Celestia was.

"Sister wake up! It's an emergency we need all the royal troops now!" her response was the other alicorn's loud yawn.

"Calm down Luna, dear," said Celestia as she looked at her sister "Now tell me what happened." Luna started explaining the situation to which Celestia took a minute to think.

"We need to research on the library of _Star Swirl the bearded_ about this", she ordered the royal subjects to go and seek whatever information about the fact.

The alicorn was thinking about the situation "on my 1000 years of ruling this land I haven't heard of anything like this…"

Luna went with the other to see what she could find too. Even after one thousand years without connection of the new era she was still pretty sure that the situation was indeed something extremely rare.

Meanwhile on the pacific and calmed town of Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle was hanging out with her friends.

Rainbow Dash (as always) was performing her flying skills, trying to improve them for an audition the "Wonderbolts" were going to do.

"COME ON! I NEED TO DO THIS PERFECT!" and almost all her friends were cheering her up.

"Way to go Rainbow Dash, you are awesome!" said a yellow with pink hair mare known as Fluttershy, but obviously no one could hear her if they weren't close enough to her, Applejack, a earth orange pony with blonde hair, was selling her homemade apple pies and other apple-derivatives products while Pinkie Pie (a pink mare with her hair with deep shade of pink) was jumping and laughing at nothing in particular as always and Rarity, who has white fur and deep blue hair, was watching a fashion magazine and drinking a milkshake in her comfy sofa (that she carried out of her home).

Twilight noticed that the day felt different, like out of the usual. She couldn´t keep reading her interesting spells and other magic book, so she decided to walk around for a while to clear her head a little.

"Where are you going Twi?" asked Applejack when she noticed her purple friend closing her book and standing up.

"I'm fine guys I'm just taking a little walk to relax, that's it." stated the mentioned mare as she walked past her friends.

She leaves them behind and with her head down started thinking what that meteorite could be. She kept walking for at least one hour, not paying attention to the streets completely; lost on her thoughts she stamped face first with a pole that took her out of her mind.

"Oww that hurt….w-where…. Where am I? I haven't been on this part of the town before…" the alley was dark and lonely, the houses around looked abandoned and ruined, there were some patches of unkempt grass here and there but most of all was dirt and the day got cloudy with the sunlight hidden almost as on cue to fit the place's look. She walked to see if she could find a way out of there or somebody for the matter.

"Hello? Is anypony there?" nopony answered, "Um… Hello, I'm lost. Can somepony tell me where am I?" and again there was no answer. A cold wind was blowing through the place; she felt the fear going on her spine in form of a chill.

"S-s-somebody?" she started to shake and walk backwards until she heard one sound coming from a house that broke the scary silence and quickly turned her head to see, but she couldn´t see anything aside the emptiness of the horrid place.

Her breathing was hard and her nerves were on the edge of craziness only waiting any sound to make the purple mare run while whining in the progress like a scared filly.

She heard a step behind her but, unlike running, she just closed her eyes, bending over and hugging herself very strong. The steps kept hearing each time closer…. closer, she could feel the sense of somebody in there but she was too scared to react rationally until the steps were no hearing anymore. She middle-opened her eye as a reaction, but suddenly closed it when she started to feel cold on her skin, very cold, the weather around her got colder, till she could saw her breathing.

Twilight Sparkle was completely paralyzed.

Some tears fell on her back, they were cold. The tears keep falling onto her heading to her head, and one of them fell on her horn and the last on her snout. She opened her eyes slowly and softly and the only thing she was able to see after closing them again was gray and putrefied face drooling fluids with a red bulged-like-eye and well-sharped teeth.

It smelled so bad. Its face was coming closer to hers, more and more closer. Twilight suddenly unfroze and jumped when she heard a scream coming from the creature, she started screaming too.

"Mhhhaaarggkkk" hissed the creature as it began chasing its prey like a wild beast.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro.

….

_Author Notes:_

_This is my first story in Fanfiction so I hope you guys can feedback me… I'll update as soon as I can._

_I don't think I have to explain something of the story now so the AN will be pretty short. The only thing worth to mention is that the Prologue and the first chapter are together here because both where very short for a real chapter alone. _

_Pdt: For the ones who identify from where the title of the Prologue was taken, then you all deserve a huge Hurray!_


End file.
